Boy next Door
by 7hg4lluver
Summary: The Camdens get new neighbors and Ruthie falls in love with the boy next door. She discovers a secret about his past that connects her with an old face R
1. New Neighbors

**Boy Next Door**

**Summary: A boy moves next door and Ruthie falls in love with him. But then she finds out a secret about his past that connects her with an old face. Read and review!**

**Chapter 1 New Neighbors**

Ruthie sat at the picnic table in her backyard thinking about Martin. She thought about Martin since the day he left. She wished Martin were here so she could talk to him just like old times. She sighed. Lucy came around the gate with Savannah.

"Hey, Ruthie, what's up?" she asked.

Ruthie smiled. "Nothing much. Just thinking."

"About Martin?" Lucy asked.

"Why does everyone assume that I'm thinking about Martin?" Ruthie asked angrily.

"Um, maybe because you've been thinking a lot since he left and we all know you miss him," Lucy said.

"Listen, why don't you come and hang out with me? I'm going to the Promenade to go shoe shopping and then I'm getting my hair cut."

"No, I'm ok," Ruthie said getting up and going inside.

When she got inside she saw her mom wrapping up a fruit basket. "Hey Ruthie, will you do me a favor? Will you go and bring this basket to the new neighbors?"

Annie asked.

"We have new neighbors?" Ruthie asked.

Annie nodded and handed her the fruit basket. Ruthie sighed and walked next door( Martin's dad didn't move out. It's the other house next to the Camdens.)

Ruthie knocked on the door. When the door opened, she looked up. There was a boy about 17 or 18 standing there. He had curly brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked familiar. "Hi, I'm Ruthie Camden," she said handing him the basket.

"I live next door and my mom told me to give this to you. She makes a fruit basket for all the new neighbors."

The boy smiled. "Thanks. My name's Ryan."

Ruthie smiled and turned around. "Hey," Ryan called out.

Ruthie turned around. "You go to high school right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" She smiled. "Yea thanks."

She ran home and ran up to her room. She lay in bed and said, "Uh oh, Ruthie Camden, you're falling in love all over again."

Sorry the 1st chapter was so short! Next chapter will be longer. Please, please review! I need to know if I should continue.


	2. Laughs

Chapter 2 Laughs

"Ruthie, you're going to be late," Annie Camden called upstairs. Ruthie was upstairs finishing up getting ready. She fluffed her hair and grabbed her backpack. When she headed for the door, Annie stopped her. "Don't you want breakfast?" she asked. Ruthie shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Besides Ryan, next door is giving me a ride and I don't want to keep him waiting." Annie smiled. "I'm glad you're making Ryan feel comfortable." Ruthie nodded. "Bye Mom!"

Ruthie went next door and saw Ryan getting in his car. "Hey Ryan!" she called. "Hey Ruthie, get in," he called. Ruthie got in his black Mazda. "Nice car," she said. "Thanks, it took my entire savings to buy it," Ryan said. "So how's the high school down here?" he asked. "It's ok. It's like basic high schools." Ruthie told Ryan about the teachers and the school the whole way there.

After school Ruthie didn't see Ryan so she started to walk home. About halfway she saw Ryan's car pull up alongside her. "Get in," Ryan told Ruthie laughing. "So, how was your first day?" she asked him. "It was good. I met some new people. But that cafeteria food was disgusting. What do you say we go get some real food?" Ruthie laughed. Sounds good to me." She told him how to get to Pete's pizza.

When they got there, they each ordered a slice and a soda. As they waited for their food, Ruthie asked Ryan, "Where did you move from?" "I lived in New York up until two years ago and then I lived in Sherman Oaks, California. I moved here to find someone." Ruthie was curious but she didn't want to pry. "Who do you live with?" she asked. He shrugged. "No one. I decided it was time to be on my own." Ruthie and Ryan spent the next hour talking and eating. After lunch, they drove home.

Over the next few days, Ruthie and Ryan became good friends. They spent all their free time together. Ryan was funny and made Ruthie laugh. When she was with him, she didn't think about Martin, not once. One day, Ruthie was sitting at the picnic table waiting for Ryan to come home when her mom and Lucy came into the backyard. "Hey Ruthie," Lucy said. Annie and Lucy noticed that since Ryan moved here, Ruthie seemed a lot happier. "So, you and Ryan seem pretty close." Lucy said. "Yea he's the best friend I've had since………" her voice faded. "Since Martin," Annie and Lucy both thought. "He's great," Ruthie said changing the subject. Ruthie told Annie and Lucy about the fun things Ryan and her did. Annie smiled. "I'm so glad that Ruthie's happy again. I think she's over Martin. I just hope that's he doesn't fall in love with Ryan. She doesn't desebe to get her heart broken again."

That as a bad chap. It was just a filler. Chap 3 will be the real thing. Ryan asks Ruthie something important. Find out what! R&R.


	3. Valentine's day

**Chapter 3 Valentine's Day**

It was a week before Valentine's Day and Ryan and Ruthie were hanging out at the Promenade. Ryan seemed kind of quiet and Ruthie didn't know why. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "What!" he said defensively. "You're really quiet and you're not even listening to me." She shrieked. Ryan sighed. "Look, it's just, well, there's the Valentine's dance next week and I don't have a date and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Ryan said blushing. Ruthie sat up. "Just as friends," he added quickly. Ruthie smiled. "Of course," she said.

When Ruthie got home, she went upstairs. "I can't believe Ryan asked me to the Valentine's dance," she squealed. Ruthie sighed. "I just wish we could be going as more than friends instead of as friends. Oh, well! There's always time." Ruthie ran downstairs to tell her mom what happened.

**Annie**

It was after dinner and Lucy was helping Annie clear the table. "Hey Luce can I ask you something?" Annie asked. "Of course," Lucy replied. "What's up?" Annie sighed and sat down. "You know Ryan, the neighbor from next door?" Lucy nodded. "Well, Ruthie's been spending a lot of time with him and today he asked her to the Valentine's dance." "That's great!" Lucy said. Annie shook her head. "No, I think Ruthie may be in love with him." Annie said. "I'm sure they're just friends. Ryan is just like Peter," Lucy assured her mother. " Today, she said Ryan wanted to go to the dance as friends but Ruthie wanted to go as more than friends. I think she loves him." "So?" Lucy said not seeing the point. "I just don't want Ruthie to get hurt. The only person that she really loved was Martin and we all know what he did to her. I don't want Ruthie to get her heart broken again."

"Mom, Ruthie's going to fall in love again. She's going to get married and have kids just like me and Matt and Mary. You can't protect her from everything. Besides, just because Martin made a few mistakes and broke her heart doesn't mean that Ryan will. Let her fall in love Mom. Don't try to stop it," Lucy said. Annie sighed. "You're right." She stood up and finishes clearing off the table.

**Ruthie**

Ruthie had a plan. At the dance, she would let Ryan know that she loved him. "He's probably too shy to say he loves me," Ruthie decided.

**The day of the dance**

Finally, it was the Friday before Valentine 's Day. It was also the day of the dance. No body had ever seen Ruthie so happy in a long time. She got ready to go to the dance and headed over to Ryan's. Tonight was the night he would find out her true feelings. She knocked on his door. "Hey," Ryan said when he saw her. "You look beautiful," he said. She shrugged. "Thanks," she smiled at him. "Are you ready to go," Ryan asked her. Ruthie nodded. At the dance, Ryan and Ruthie danced and ate and laughed. Finally a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" Ruthie asked Ryan dragging him out to the dance floor. They danced for the whole song. After the song ended, Ruthie looked up into Ryan's eyes. "I have to talk to you," she said dragging him outside. "Yea What's up?" Ryan asked her when they got outside. "Well, I was surprised when you asked me to the dance and I was especially surprised when you said you wanted to go as friends. Because, well, Ryan, the truth is that I- I-----" "Ryan!" someone yelled interrupting Ruthie. Ruthie turned and saw a tall, tan girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Jackie you came, Ryan said giving the girl a hug and kiss. "Jackie this is my best friend Ruthie. Ruthie this is my girlfriend Jackie. She went to my old school and we dated for a few years." Ryan explained. Then he stopped and saw tears in Ruthie's eyes. "Ruthie what's wrong?" he asked her. She gave him a sad, pleading look, then she ran all the way home.

Don't worry! It gets better. Next chapter Ryan comforts Ruthie and she spills about her true feelings. Happy ending! Chapter 5 Ruthie finds out why Ryan is in Glen Oak.


	4. Confessions

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them. I'm sry I couldn't write sooner but I've been so busy! Please read and review! U guys rock!

**Chapter 4 Confessions**

Ruthie ran down her street, tears running down her cheeks. She opened the door and ran past her mother. "What's wrong?" Annie asked her youngest daughter. "Nothing Mom, I just want to be alone," Ruthie pleaded and ran upstairs.

Annie heard Ruthie's door slam and wanted to cry. She had tried so hard to not let Ruthie get hurt since Martin left but she had failed. Lucy came in the kitchen but Annie was too upset to say anything to her. "Mom, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Annie sighed. "Ruthie just came home crying her eyes out but she told me that she wanted to be all alone. I tried so hard not to let Ruthie get hurt and I failed." "It's not your fault Mom," Lucy assured Annie. "Ruthie is a tough girl. She will get over this. I'm sure since Ryan got here that Ruthie has forgotten all about Martin. She'll get past this." Annie smiled. "You're right. Thanks Luce." Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Lucy offered.

Ryan was standing there in the suit that he had worn to the dance. "Is Ruthie here?" Ryan asked nervously. "She's upstairs crying her eyes out," Lucy said. "The question is why is she crying?" Lucy glared at Ryan. Ryan gave her a nervous grin. "I honestly don't know. I introduced Ruthie to my friend Jackie and she cried and ran off." "Look, Ryan, you seem like a nice guy. I just don't want Ruthie to get hurt again. She got her heart broken a while ago and she still isn't over it." "Can I talk to her? I have to tell her something important." "I don't know," Lucy said. She saw Ryan's face. He looked really upset and hurt. Lucy sighed. "Go ahead."

Ruthie was lying her bed when she heard a knock. "Ruthie it's me. Can I come in?" It was Ryan. Ruthie quickly wiped her tears and threw the picture she had been looking at under her pillow. "Come in," she called. Ryan sat down on her bed. "Ruthie, I'm really sorry about what happened at the dance. But I don't get it. Why did you run away?" Ryan asked. Ruthie shrugged. "I thought it was just going to be us and when Jackie showed up, I guess I got jealous. "Jealous?" Ryan asked. "But why?" "I love you ok?" Ruthie said starting to get angry. "I loved you ever since I first went to your house. But I guess I was stupid to fall in love again after what happened with Mar- someone else. I got my heart broken once and I let it happen again." "You love me?" Ryan asked shocked. Ruthie nodded. "I love you too," Ryan said. "What?" Ruthie asked turning around to look at him. "I loved you the first day I saw you. I loved your eyes and your smile. I loved how nice you were to me and how caring." "What about Jackie?" Ruthie asked. "After I asked you to the dance, my ex girlfriend Jackie called me and said that she wanted to come visit me. I told her not to but she insisted. I was about to tell you that I loved you when Jackie showed up. I didn't know that you loved me and when you ran off crying, I got so upset. I got in my car and drove off looking for you. Jackie called me and I told her that it was over between us, that I loved someone else." Ryan smiled at Ruthie. "I love you. I'm so sorry if I broke your heart, I had no idea that you felt the same way about me." Ruthie stared at Ryan. "I can't believe you love me too," Ruthie said. "I'm so surprised."

"I do love you Ruthie and I hope you can forgive me," Ryan said. Ruthie smiled at him. "I hope you can forgive me for running off and making a big deal out of the Jackie thing." Ryan leaned over and kissed her. "I already did."

Chapter 5 Ruthie finds out why Ryan is here and Chap 6 An unexpected guest comes back and tears Ryan and Ruthie apart. Read and review and let me know if I should continue.


	5. Problems

**Chapter 5 Problems**

After Ryan left, Ruthie was so happy she could dance. This was the first time that she loved someone and they loved her back. Ruthie took off her dress and changed into her pajamas and went downstairs. "Hello Mom!" Ruthie said happily giving her mom a big hug.

"Someone's happy," Annie said surprised. Ruthie nodded. "What happened before why were you crying?" Ruthie smiled and sat at the table. Just then Lucy walked in. "Hey Ruthie!" she said. "I came to check on you and bring you some homemade brownies. You seemed upset before." "I was but I'm better now."

Annie turned to Lucy. "Ruthie was just about to tell me why she was so upset Care to join us?" she motioned for Lucy to sit down. Lucy and Annie looked at Ruthie and waited. "A few weeks ago, our neighbor Ryan moved in. I had a huge crush on him and I planned to tell him at the dance."

Annie looked at Lucy uncomfortably. Ruthie noticed. "What?" she demanded. Annie sighed. "I had a feeling that you had a crush on Ryan and I was afraid that you were going to get hurt again like you did with" "Martin?" Ruthie said calmly. Annie nodded.

"I kind of did," Ruthie said. "Anyway, I was just about to tell Ryan when this girl showed up." Ruthie told them the rest of the story. Annie smiled at her youngest daughter. "I'm so glad to see that you've gotten over Martin," Lucy said. Ruthie shrugged and yawned. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going up to bed," Ruthie announced and gave Annie and Lucy a hug.

When Ruthie went upstairs, Annie turned to Lucy. "You think that Ruthie's really over Martin?" she asked. Lucy shook her head. "Ruthie will never be over Martin. Martin was her first everything. Her first real crush, her first real love, and her first heartbreak." Annie stared at Lucy. "You're right. I just hope that Ruthie doesn't get hurt again."

The next morning Ruthie woke up. She looked at her clock. 11:06. She decided to go hang out with Ryan for awhile before going to the movies with Katelyn tonight. Ruthie took a shower and decided to wear her black V neck sweater and a black skirt. After brushing her hair and putting on some perfume, she went downstairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to Ryan's," Ruthie yelled. "Ok, have fun," Annie said. Ruthie knocked on Ryan's door. "Come in," he yelled. Ruthie followed his voice and found him in the spare room staring at the computer. He turned around. "Ruthie! You look beautiful," he said getting up and giving her a hug. "Listen, I was just about to call you. I need some help." Ryan said. "Sure," Ruthie said sitting down. "What's up?"

"Remember when I first met you and you asked why I moved here. The truth is, I'm actually looking for my brother and I heard he lived in Glen Oak with his dad. See my mom died of cancer and before she died, she told me that she wanted me to find my father and my brother. Apparently, my parents divorced and my mom had me eight months later. She tried to locate my dad but he was in the Marines and no one could locate him. Two years later my mom remarried and I was told that my step dad was my dad. Before she died, she told me the truth." Ryan said. Ruthie felt a little nauseous. His story sounded familiar and Ruthie thought he looked familiar. "And," Ryan continued. "I figured since you lived here awhile maybe you could help me." "Who are you looking for?" she asked. "Beau and Martin Brewer," he answered. Ruthie gasped and wanted to throw up.

Please, please review! Next chapter a surprise guest


	6. Conflicts

**Chapter 6 Conflicts**

Ruthie stared at Ryan. "Ruthie are you ok?" Ryan asked worried. Ruthie tried to nod but she felt too sick.

"Do you know who they are," he asked.

"I.." Ruthie started to say. Luckily, just then, Ruthie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked shakily.

"Ruthie?" It was her mother.

"I was wondering if you could come home and watch Sam and David while I go shopping."

"I'm leaving now," Ruthie said thankful for the interruption. She hung up the phone and turned to Ryan.

"I have to go home. My mom needs me to baby-sit my little brothers." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ryan said grabbing her arm. "Do you know who Beau and Martin Brewer are?" he asked. Ruthie stared at him for a few seconds.

"No," she said shaking her head and walking out.

Ruthie was playing with the twins when her mom came home. After helping her mom she decided to go for a walk. She was walking past Pete's Pizza, when she saw Lucy. "Ruthie!" Lucy called pushing Savannah's stroller over to her.

"Oh, hey Luce," Ruthie said weakly and tried to smile.

"What's wrong Lucy asked her younger sister looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a lot on my mind that's all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked.

Ruthie looked uncomfortably around at all the people around the Promenade. 'I was just on the way home," Lucy said. "Do you want to go to my house and I'll make you some tea and we can talk about it?" Ruthie took a few seconds to think about it. Lucy gave good advice. _She could tell me what I should do._ Ruthie nodded and followed Lucy to her car.

When Ruthie got to Lucy's house, Lucy turned to her and asked. "Would you mind getting Savannah out while I start the tea and call Mom to tell her you're here?" Ruthie nodded and pulled Savannah out of her car seat. When Savannah was inside playing with her toys and Ruthie had her tea in front of her. "Ok, tell me what happened," Lucy said. Surprised, Ruthie blurted out the entire story.

"I love Ryan," Ruthie said after she told Lucy the icky details. "But I think I still love Martin. How can I pick between two brothers?"

"Who do you love more?" Lucy asked even though she already knew the answer.

Ruthie shrugged. "Martin was someone who I really loved with all of my heart. But he also really broke my heart. Ryan is like my best friend. I can tell him anything. I guess if I really had to pick I would pick…" Ruthie trailed off. "I don't know," she said frustrated.

Lucy thought for another minute. "What about if you don't choose." She glanced at Ruthie, who looked confused. "You mean date both of them?" she asked in shock.

"No! Ryan is your friend and even if you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend you would still be friends. Martin and you are still friends even though since he left you haven't talked to him."

Ruthie nodded, listening carefully. "I'm sure that you will find someone else. Someone who hasn't broken your heart and can love you."

Ruthie smiled. "You're right," she says. "Besides, I probably won't see Martin again," she said thoughtfully. "And I can stay with Ryan until I found someone else. If I want someone else."

Lucy smiled. "See, you got it!"

If only Lucy's advice could have prepared her for what was coming up.

Review please! Need a few ideas!

Next chapter Surprise Guest (I wanted to add this first b/c it just came to me as I was writing the next chappie) Anyway, Please Review!

Thanx!


	7. A Surprise Guest

**Chapter 8 A Surprise Guest**

After talking to Lucy, Ruthie decided to go to Ryan's house. When she got there she heard him talking on the phone. She knocked and he opened. He ushered her in and hung up the phone.

"So," Ruthie said. "Are you ready?" Ryan stared at her confused. "Ready for what?" he asked sheepishly. Ruthie rolled her eyes. "The movies, remember?" "Oh yeah" Ryan said sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Ruthie asked suddenly worried. "We have to talk," he said motioning for her to sit down. Ruthie sat down but she was really scared. "Is Ryan breaking up with me?" she thought, thinking that she couldn't handle another heartbreak.

"Listen," Ryan said. "My aunt just called me. She lives in Arizona and she's moving to another house. She wants me to help her move this weekend. I'm leaving in the morning and I probably won't be back until next weekend." Ruthie sighed and laughed.

"What?" Ryan asked. "It's just I thought that were going to break up with me," Ruthie said.

Ryan looked shocked. "Ruthie, I would never," he said. He gave her a big hug and a kiss. "I wish I didn't have to leave but I'll be back soon I promise." "Do you need help packing?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll pack and you could make order us some pizza for lunch." He smiled at her and went upstairs.

**Two hours later…**

Ruthie was cleaning up the plates while Ryan was in the shower. Ruthie heard a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it since it wasn't her house. Then she heard the knock again. "Ruthie can you answer that please?" Ryan called from the bathroom.

She loaded the plates into the dishwasher and answered the door. She saw someone familiar standing there. He looked up. "Martin!" Ruthie gasped.

"Ruthie!" Martin said giving her a hug. "I went to your house and your mom said that you were here and I would've waited there for you but I really had to talk to you."

"I'm really busy Martin," Ruthie said. "And frankly, I don't want to talk to you."

"Listen Ruthie I know I heard you and my heart is breaking knowing that I hurt you but listen. I went to that baseball college and I was unpacking and I saw a picture of you at the bottom. I was going to call you but my cell phone was dead so I charged it and then I fell asleep. I dreamed about you that night and I woke up in so much pain because I had hurt you. The next day instead of calling, I packed up and drove all the way here."

"You drove all the way from Pennsylvania?" Ruthie asked. "But why?"

"I came here to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. I love you Ruthie Camden." Just then Ryan came to the door. He saw Martin and asked "Who are you?"

Ruthie leaned over and gave him a kiss. "It's just a friend of mine. I'll be in in a minute." Ruthie said. When Ryan went back inside, Ruthie turned to Martin and said, "I'm sorry Martin, but you're too late. I'm in love with someone else!"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ruthie wonders if she made a big mistake about Martin! Will she tell Ryan about Martin? Or will Ruthie realize her true love is martin?**

**Stay tuned to find out! And please, please review!**


	8. The Decision

**Chapter 9 The Decision **

Ruthie closed the door behind her. "I can't believe he's back," Ruthie said out loud. "What?" Ryan asked her. "Nothing." "So who was that guy?" Ryan asked curiously. "He was an old friend of mine. We've been through a lot together," she sighed. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later," Ruthie called.

Ruthie walked down to the Promenade and bought herself a smoothie. She was sitting at the table when she heard someone calling her name. "Ruthie?" She turned around and saw Meredith.

"Hey Meredith, what's up?" Ruthie suddenly felt guilty. Ever since Ryan had moved here, Ruthie and Meredith hadn't hung out that much.

"What's wrong, Ruthie? You look like you just saw a ghost." Meredith said. Ruthie hesitated and then decided to just tell Meredith the truth. "It's Martin," Ruthie sobbed. "He's back." "Back? Why?" Meredith asked curiously. Ruthie shrugged. "He just said that he wanted to talk to me. But I don't want to see him." Ruthie didn't tell Meredith what Martin had really said because she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, Ruthie, I understand. He hurt you a lot. He hurt everybody," Meredith said. "it's not even that. It's just that if I see him again, I'm afraid I'll fall in love with him again." "Well," Meredith said. Maybe since you won't talk to him, he's decided to go back home. Besides, you still love Martin and you always will. He's your true love." "I hope he goes back home," Ruthie said wiping her eyes and trying to ignore Meredith's last statement. She looked at her watch. "Oh no! I have to get home or I'll be late. Thanks for listening Meredith," Ruthie called. "Hey Ruthie, do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Meredith asked. Ruthie smiled thinking that it would be good to hang out with her old friend. "Yea definitely."

After dinner Ruthie helped her parents clean off the table then decided to go to Ryan's to apologize about running off before. She knocked on his door and when it opened she saw Martin standing there. "Martin!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" She saw Ryan standing behind him. "What's going on?" Ruthie thought. "I have to go home and pack. I better get back to school," Martin said slipping out the door. Ryan motioned for Ruthie to follow him into the living room. "I can't believe you lied to me!" Ryan yelled. "What are you talking about?" Ruthie asked. "I want to tell you what happened after you left this afternoon," Ryan said.

**At Ryan's house a few minutes after Ruthie left that afternoon**

_Ryan was bringing his suitcase to the living room getting ready to pack his car up when he heard a knock. "Come in," he called thinking it was Ruthie back from her walk. He ran upstairs to grab his wallet and when he came down, he saw the guy that Ruthie was talking to before. "Hello," Ryan said. "Hey. Is Ruthie here?" the guy asked. Ryan shook his head. "No, she left a few minutes ago. She went for a walk." "Oh, well I'm a friend of Ruthie's and I really need to talk to her. I saw her here before but I just have one last thing to say to her before I leave. I'm Martin by the way," he said sticking his hand out for Ryan to shake. "Martin Brewer." Ryan looked at him and gasped. "You're Martin Brewer?"_

_Martin nodded. "Yea. Has Ruthie told you any wild stories about me?" "No!" Ryan exclaimed. "You see my mom died and right before she died she told me to got find Beau Brewer because he is my father. She tried to tell him about me after I was born but she couldn't find him. She said that last she heard of him, he was in Glen Oak with a son named Martin. I moved here and tried to find you both. Then I met Ruthie and asked her if she knew you. Her eyes widened and her face flustered and she told me no and then ran out. I should have known that she was lying."_

"_Don't blame her," Martin said. "She doesn't really like me right now." "Why?" Ryan asked curious. Martin then told him how much he had hurt Ruthie, what happened with him and Sandy, how sorry he was, and how he came back to tell Ruthie that he loved her. "But since she won't talk to me, I'm leaving Glen Oak and going to baseball college. I leave tonight," Martin said. Martin and Ryan talked and when Martin looked at the clock, he realized that he and Ryan had been talking for hours. Ryan was hoping that when Martin left, they could keep in touch._

**Back to Ruthie and Ryan**

After Ryan finished telling the story, he looked at Ruthie and realized that she was crying. "I'm so sorry Ryan. I should have told you. It's just that I was so happy with you that I didn't want Martin involved because he would've ruined our relationship and broken us up."

"But why Ruthie? Martin doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I mean, I know that he loves you and all but I don't think he would do that," Ryan said. Ruthie looked at him and sighed. "I met him when I was in the seventh grade and I have been in love with him ever since. I still love him. I was going to break up with you because I didn't want to hurt you but my sister said I would probably never see Martin again so I figured there was no point in hurting you. I love you Ryan, I really do but Martin is my true love."

Ryan stared at her. "I understand. I felt the same way about this girl Roxy. I think you and martin should be together. After all, you both really love each other and I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around now that the mystery is solved. Plus, I think my true love is Roxy. I'm sorry Ruthie but I really hope that we can be friends." Ruthie smiled and gave him a big hug. "Definitely and thank you," she said.

"Go tell Martin. He's leaving soon. Hurry!" Ryan said. Ruthie ran next door before it was too late.

Hey, I hope you all liked it! Story's ending soon. Only 2 or 3 chappies left. If I should write a sequel let me know! Thanks!


	9. Together At Last

**Chapter 10 Together at Last**

Ruthie ran to the front of her house and burst in the door. "Martin!" she yelled. Annie came running from the kitchen. "Ruthie are you ok?" she asked. "Mom, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to Martin." Annie frowned. "He went back home to pack but I think he might have left." Ruthie ran out of the house before she could say anything else.

Ruthie knocked on Martin's door. She didn't see his car but she hoped that it was in the garage. No one answered Ruthie's knock. She turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. "He has to be home," Ruthie thought. "He wouldn't leave his door unlocked." "Martin!" Ruthie called. She wandered through the living room, dining room, and kitchen calling his name. When he didn't answer, she went upstairs to look for him. She wandered into his room. All of Martin's things were gone but sitting on his bed was a photo of him and Ruthie at a dance. Ruthie picked it up and cried. "It's too late! Martin's gone!" she cried aloud. The she heard a car door. She lay on Martin's bed and listened. She heard the downstairs door open and footsteps coming upstairs. Ruthie panicked. "Is it a burglar?" she thought. Then she saw a tall, masculine figure in the doorway. Could it be? "Ruthie?" the voice said. "Martin!" Ruthie cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Ruthie, why are you here?" Martin asked surprised. "After Ryan told me the story about you two, we talked and he decided that me and you should be together. He felt that you were my soul mate and he decided that someone named Roxy was his soul mate. He also said that since he found his brother, that he didn't know how long he would stay in Glen Oak. I ran to tell you that I love you but you were gone. I love you Martin," Ruthie said. Martin hugged Ruthie. "I love you too Ruthie."

**3 months later**

"So I told him I loved him and we agreed to go out. Martin's gone off to college but he visits on weekends and holidays and calls every day," Ruthie explained to Ryan. "So how are you and Roxy?" "We're excellent. I asked her to marry me and she agreed. We're getting married next April. I want to move back to Glen Oak so I can be by my brother and my father and my best friend," he said. "We're visiting next week," Ryan said.

Just then Ruthie's caller ID went off. It was Martin. "Hey Ryan that's Martin. I got to go. Best of luck to you and Roxy. I can't wait to see you next week," Ruthie said and after Ryan said goodbye she clicked over. "Hi Martin!" Ruthie said excitedly. "hey babe. I have a surprise for you. How would you like to visit me next weekend to watch my baseball game?" "I'd love to!" Ruthie said. She smiled as Martin told her about his day. Ruthie realized how much she cared about Martin and how she wanted to marry him when she got older. It was fate that he and Ryan met and that Martin had come back that last day for his cell phone. It was truly a happy ending for all.

**Well, that's it everyone. I hope you like it. 2 more stories coming. One's the sequel to Don't forget and another one is a story about when Ruthie goes to LA to try to make it big. Will she survive the big city? Read A memorable Journey coming next month!**


End file.
